GARA-GARA KOMIK YAOI
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: /"Jangan masuk kamarku, atau masa depanmu akan lebih suram!"/ Kisah miris Gakupo yang harus menderita karena kutukan Gakuko akibat membaca koleksi manga yaoi miliknya secara diam-diam. -Fanfiksi untuk memperingati SDAnniv#1 dengan tema "KONTRAS"-


**DISCL**

**VOCALOID ****© YAMAHA CORP. DAN PERUSAHAAN LAINNYA YANG TERLIBAT**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPO MELAYANG DI SETIAP SUDUT CERITA, LAWAKAN DAN ENDING MAKSA (?)**

**~ENJOY~**

**.**

* * *

**GARA-GARA KOMIK YAOI**

* * *

Gakuko, pelajar SMA kelas 1 ini adalah perempuan yang sangat suka baca manga, bahkan koleksinya sudah menggunung hingga lebih dari sembilan lemari pakaian dimana semuanya ia kumpulkan sejak masih duduk di bangku SD. Mulai dari komik jadul, sekuel, hingga yang paling baru pun ia punya. Bisa bayangin kan kalau kita masuk ke kamarnya, seketika dalam benak kita pasti ingin sekali bilang, "Eh, komik-komik kamu dijual ga? Sini, aku siap nampung kok!" /ditojos

Suatu hari, kakaknya, Gakupo, pulang ke rumah saat musim panas. (**review sedikit, saat ini Gakupo sedang kuliah di luar kota. Sekian**) Untuk mengisi liburan, ia ingin memperbaiki gizinya di rumah. Maklum, akibat keadaan yang memaksanya menjadi anak kost yang harus serba irit, apalagi kalau tanggal tua. Hingga ia pun lelah dan menuliskan kontroversi hatinya, "Jadi orang gede menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin".

Selama ini, Gakuko selalu melarang Gakupo untuk masuk ke kamarnya. "Jangan coba-coba masuk, atau masa depan kakak akan semakin suram!", ujar Gakuko dengan evil sight sambil mengibarkan gagang sapu. Entah atas dasar apa, Gakupo terus berfikir. Sebentar, sejak kapan Gakupo suka berfikir? Bukannya... /apa

Untuk menjawab semua kegundahan hatinya selama ini terhadap Gakuko, akhirnya... Ia nekad masuk ke kamar Gakuko. Ya, disaat Gakuko sedang sekolah, itulah waktu yang begitu berharga.

Ia buka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan...

.

.

.

NGOOOEEEEEKKK-

Mata Gakupo terbelalak saat melihat isi kamarnya Gakuko, bukan karena jumlah komiknya yang melebihi perpustakaan nasional, tapi... Genre dari komik-komik tersebut.

"GLEK! Koisuru Boukun? Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? Junjou Romantica? A-ara... Ini...?!", gumam Gakupo yang speechless seketika melihat koleksi komik Gakuko yang... tidak habis fikir.

Ia pun segera membuka satu per satu komik tersebut dan membacanya dengan amat serius dan menghayati. Semakin lama, wajahnya memerah dan sepertinya... jiwanya mulai menikung tajam.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam dia dalam posisi uweeenaknya sambil membongkar habis komik Gakuko. Susah beranjak, bahkan ia sampai lupa waktu dan juga wejangan dari adiknya.

Gakuko yang baru saja pulang sekolah pun kaget melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam ungu dan sebuah tas travel berwarna ungu tergeletak di ruang keluarga.

"Eh? Nii-chan pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang?", gumam Gakuko dalam hatinya sambil menatap bingung di setiap langkahnya.

Ia pun semakin shock saat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Seketika ia langsung berlari dan...

.

.

.

"O-ONIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKAAAAAAAAA?!", teriak Gakuko dengan suara yang begitu menggelegar mengalahkan suara Soimah yang sedang berorasi menggunakan speaker masjid.

Gakupo pun membatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CEPAT KELUAAAARR DAAARRIIII KAMAAARKUUUU! SUUDAAAHH KUBILAAAANG JAANGAAAN SEKAAALI-KAALII MASUUUUK KAMAARKUU! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMPOIUYTREWQCDFHUSEF!", teriak Gakuko yang mengamuk sambil menghajar habis kakaknya itu.

JEEBBBREEEEETTTT!

Seketika Gakuko mengganas dan segera menendang Gakuko keluar dari kamarnya. "AWAS KALAU KAKAK BERANI MASUK KAMARKU LAGI!", bentak Gakuko sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

Readers sekalian, **DON TRAI DIS ET HOM YA! INI HANYA KEKHILAFAN SEMENTARA AUTHOR YANG SEDANG MELAMPIASKAN KEGILAANNYA KEPADA PARA TOKOH /dibuang**

-skip-

"Kuko-chan, nii-chan bisa jelasin kok!", sahut Gakupo yang mencoba bangkit dengan suara yang memelas.

"Jelasin apa lagi? Sudah aku bilang jangan sekali-kali masuk kamarku!", jawab Gakuko dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan ketus dan urat yang menonjol di keningnya.

"S-sebenarnya...

.

.

.

Nii-chan...

.

.

.

Baru baca tiga chapter Koisuru Boukun..."

"Eh?", Gakuko hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK DUESH JDAAARR JDEERR JDOOORR GEPLAAAK PLOOOK BYAAARR!

"TUUUUHKAAAAAANN NII-CHAAAAAAAAN BAAACAAAAAAAAA MAAAAANGAAAAA YAAAAAAANG IITUUUUUUUUU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

Sekali lagi, pergulatan mereka kembali terjadi dan tidak dapat dihindarkan. Ya, anggap saja mereka sedang goyang sundul gan.

Malam pun tiba, ya, malam yang damai, ditemani santap malam dan kehadiran ibu serta ayah yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"Eh? Gakupo? Wajahmu kenapa?", tanya ayah bingung melihat wajah Gakupo yang warnanya sama persis seperti rambutnya.

"A-ano... Tou-san... Nii-chan lagi belajar main tinju, lho!", kata Gakuko mengelak.

"Hah? Tinju? Sejak kapan Gakupo belajar tinju?", tanya ibu kaget.

"Iya, kaa-san! Katanya nii-chan, dia mau jadi cowok sungguhan!", jawab Gakuko dengan wajah polos.

.

.

.

Gakupo naik darah, ia langsung menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sangat sinis sambil mengutarakan orasi dari hatinya.

"_Eiishhhh... Kalau ngomong sembarangan nih anak! Kurang tulen apa sih gue?"_

"_Apa lihat-lihat? Ga setuju?"_

"_Jelas ga setuju! Secara, gue tulen terpampang nyata!"_

"_Perasaan doang kali?! Iya, kan?"_

"_Pokoknya gue cowok tulen!"_

"_TIDAK!"_

"_TULEEEEN!"_

"_TIDAAAAAAAKK!"_

"_BILANG 'IYA!' GAK?!"_

"_IYAAAA IYAAAA... BISAAA JADIII"_

Tanpa sadar saking terlalu serius berkomunikasi mata dan batin, ternyata mereka sampai saling melotot di atas meja makan. Mata mereka pun bertemu... dan ingin dicolok satu persatu.

.

.

.

Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Ekhem... Anak-anak... Sudah malam, waktunya tidur", ucap ayah sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue.

"B-baik, tou-san...", jawab mereka berdua.

Saat itu juga, mereka hentikan plotot-plototannya dan segera bergegas ke kamar. Entah mengapa, Gakupo malah belok ke kamar Gakuko.

"Heh, ngapain? Kamarmu kan di sebelah kiri!", ujar Gakuko dengan wajah facepalm sambil menjambak rambut Gakupo yang halus berkilau mengalahkan model iklan shampoo.

"Aduh, sakit ih! Lu cewek tenaga kuli amat sih", gumam Gakupo sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Daripada nii-chan tuh! Ngaku cowok tapi tenaga kaya putri solo!", jawab Gakuko balik.

**JLEEBB!**

Akhirnya, Gakupo langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi kemudian, ia membuka pintunya sedikit untuk melihat bahwa keadaan sudah aman terkendali atau belum.

"_Hum... Pastikan pintu kamar Gakuko sudah tertutup rapat dan sekitar kamar sudah sepi..."_, gumam Gakupo dambil melirik kanan dan kiri kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOOOOSH! KITA LANJUTKAN MEMBACA NYAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

(review lagi, **sebenarnya sebelum Gakuko pulang sekolah, Gakupo sudah mengangkut beberapa manga yaoi Gakuko ke kamarnya sebelum akhirnya Gakuko nyaris membunuh dirinya. Sekian**)

.

.

Gakupo segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mencabut kuncinya lalu meletakkannya di kantong bajunya. Dan, _'enjoy the time!'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh... Jadi begini kelakuan nii-chan ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ara? Sepertinya... Gue kenal suara itu?!"_

Gakupo segera menoleh ke belakang perlahan...

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang wanita dengan wajah yang persis seperti boneka Annabelle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GEPLAAAK JEDOORR DUEESSH BLETAAAKK JEBBREEEETTTT !

"Hah... Kau fikir aku bodoh? Untung saja aku tahu dimana ibu menyimpan kunci cadangan kamarmu!", kata Gakuko sambil mengangkut semua manga yang dijadikan hak milik oleh Gakupo.

Akhirnya, Gakuko meninggalkan Gakupo dengan muka yang lebih abstrak dibanding lukisan anak dua tahun. Ya, sungguh miris. Satu kalimat, _"Kapan gue bisa ngalahin Gakuko?!"_

Malam itu juga, ia mimpi buruk.

* * *

**Beberapa minggu kemudian,**

Tak terasa, kini Gakupo harus kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya. Sebenarnya kegiatan aktif kuliah masih dua minggu lagi, namun ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan sehingga memaksanya untuk kembali ke asramanya.

Gakuko pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Daaaaah, nii-chan! Selamat merasakan penderitaan-penderitaan selanjutnya setelah baca mangaku!", teriak Gakuko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, ia bertemu dengan Yuuma. Ya, mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun, entah mengapa, di dalam hati terkecil Gakupo, ia mulai merasakan ada suatu getaran setiap kali menatap Yuuma. Dadanya pun berdetak tak biasa, wajahnya pun selalu memerah.

"Gaku-san, ke kantin yuk!", ajak Yuuma sambil menggenggam tangan Gakupo lembut.

GLEK!

_Blushing face_ semakin menjadi, Gakupo pun kaget.

"A-ara~? Y-Yuu-san~?", gumam Gakupo menatap Yuuma berbinar.

Yuuma pun segera menarik Gakupo ke arah kantin. Namun apa yang dirasa Gakupo? Ya, dia... nge-_fly._ Bagaikan di drama-drama Korea.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin..

"Ano, Gaku-san, aku ingin menraktir kamu aisu, mau?", tanya Yuuma dengan senyum ramah.

"A-ahh~ B-boleh~", jawab Gakupo dengan suara merendah.

"Baiklah... Pilih saja, terserah Gaku-san!", ujar Yuuma.

Entah si Yuuma pakai merk make-up apa, di mata Gakupo, ia begitu manis dan... cantik (?)

Setelah itu, mereka langsung memakan aisu bersama. Sambil berjalan dan... tak lama, mereka bergandengan tangan.

"A-ano... Yuu-san?", gumam Gakupo dengan suara yang amat lembut sambil menatap bibir Yuuma yang penuh dengan aisu yang belepotan.

"Eh? Nani o desuka, Gaku-san?", tanya Yuuma bingung.

Gakupo pun melangkah pelan mendekati Yuuma, tetapi Yuuma hanya menatap heran sambil berjalan mundur.

Di saat itu juga, Len lewat dan tak sengaja melempar kulit pisang di belakang Yuuma.

.

.

.

.

.

KEDUBRAAAK!

Seketika, Yuuma pun terlepeset akibat menginjak kulit pisang, _"Ah, sial! Harusnya ini ga perlu terjadi!"_

Otomatis, Gakupo juga ikut terjatuh bersama Yuuma, dan alhasil...

Gakupo menindih Yuuma.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian kampus, terutama wanita-wanita.

"Y-yuuma-san? B-bibirmu...", sahut Gakupo sambil menyentuh pelan bibir Yuuma.

Yuuma hanya bisa pasrah (?)

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Luka pun juga ikut berdiri diantara kerumunan wanita-wanita yang sedang fangirling-an. (terakhir kali, saya review lagi, **Luka adalah kekasih Gakupo yang sudah dipacarinya selama 10 bulan, tapi itu sebelum Gakupo ternodai oleh manga yaoi. Sekian**)

Luka hanya bisa melihat kaget melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang mulai nikung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ga nyangka! Ternyata kamu selama ini 'berbuat' sama Yuuma?", teriak Luka sambil menangis.

Gakupo dan Yuuma pun menatap Luka kaget.

"A-araaaa... Luka-chan, dengarkan aku! A-aku...", ujar Gakupo yang langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Luka.

"Kamu sekarang berubah! Gila ya, aku ga nyangka! Pemikiran hal-hal yang baik tentang kamu selama ini ternyata sungguh berbeda drastis!", bentak Luka amat geram.

"Luka-chan! Dengarkan aku dulu!", ujar Gakupo.

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar, cowok itu cuman ada dua tipe, kalau engga bajingan, dia HOMO!", balas Luka.

"Luka-chan...?!"

"KITA PUTUS!"

Luka pun meninggalkan Gakupo dengan hati yang amat panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEEP SMIIIIILLEEEE~

Terdengar musik suling sakti dari belakang kerumunan yang ternyata... sumber suara itu berasal dari gerombolan Kaito, Mikuo, Rinto, Luki, Big-Al, SeeWoo dan Kiyoteru. Ya, ini menjadi kabar gembira bagi mereka karena penantian panjangnya untuk mendapatkan Luka kembali terbuka lebar. Maklum, Luka adalah ayam kampus, wajar saja banyak pria yang banyak memerebutkannya.

Selama mata kuliah berlangsung, Gakupo hanya bisa mojok di kelas, meratapi kutukan adiknya yang kini membuat hidupnya menjadi suram. Kehidupannya yang semula sudah lumayan normal kini sudah ternodai.

Sepulang kuliah pun, ia segera naik ke atap kampus dan kembali mengheningkan cipta.

.

.

.

.

"K-kenapa... Semua ini harus terjadi?! Luka-chan... Ouh tidaak! Kenapa?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA KEMBALIKAAAAANN KEJANTANANKUUUUUUUU!", teriak Gakupo lelah.

"Ouuuhh.. Sudahlah, Gaku-san! Terima sajalah predikatmu sebagai homo...", sahut Mikuo diiringi gerombolannya yang menyusul Gakupo.

"Errrrr... Kalian lagI!", gumam Gakupo facepalm.

"Sekarang, Luka-chan sudah bukan lagi pacarmu, jadi... Ikhlaskan saja, nak!", ujar Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Gakupo.

"Ah... Baiklah... Karena sekarang Luka-chan sudah putus dari Gakupo, maka... Mari kita rayakan!", teriak Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat lengannya.

.

.

.

"KEEP SMIIIILEEEEE~ ASIKASIK JOOOOOOSSS!"

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan Gakupo sambil goyang suling sakti.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAA DASAAAAARRR GEEEENG LAKNAAAATT! ASDFGHJKLMSDJFHS %^$#*&%#!(&^%!", teriak Gakupo geram.

.

.

.

.

Kini Gakupo hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya,

"Akuuuu bukaaaaannn homooooooo... Akuuuu bukaaaaannn homooooooo... AKUU BUKAAN HOMOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAA GAKUKOOOOOO KEMBALIKAAAAAAAN KEJANTANAAAAANKUUUU!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, kini akhirnya Gakupo pun telah menemui jodoh sesungguhnya,

.

.

.

Yaitu,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terong.

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

**Sebenarnya author belum pernah baca manga/doujin tentang yaoi haha xD cuman iseng-iseng searching di google manga apa aja yang genre nya yaoi dan cukup terkenal xD**

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit ambigu, alur cerita lagi kesumbat sama materi-materi buat UTS -_-**

**Review? silahkan~ banget malah xD**


End file.
